Pass it On
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Wally always knew just how to cheer up his little bird. KF/Rob


**This morning, I was bummed out and feeling ugly and all the stuff that comes with my moods… Then, in 2****nd**** hour, my friend Abby stopped me and gave me a rainbow card that said "You're Beautiful. Pass it on." It made my day… or at least until Bri told me that Bailey made Abby give me the card… so now I'm feeling ugly, but I had to write something… so… :/ **

**Pass it On **

Dick sat on the bench outside of school, waiting brokenly for 6:45 when the principal would come outside and unlock the doors to let the walkers and car riders inside. He was alone though, like he always was at 6:20. He didn't know why he convinced Bruce to drop him off that early, but today was one of the days that he didn't necessarily want to see anyone right now.

He was just in a random mood. Ever since he had dreamt about the team mocking him for not having powers, he had felt useless and pathetic and all the other emotions that come with that kind of mood. Part of him wanted to bring his fist halfway through the concrete walls of the school while another part of him wanted to shed his winter coat and tuxedo jacket and lay on the ground until he froze into a Grayson-sicle. **[1] **

Not even the fresh white snow that littered the ground made him happy. It was probably because he remembered what city he lived in and how bad traffic would get in an hour or two, melting all of the snow away, but snow is snow, no matter how brief. With a soft sigh, Dick slid open his phone and checked the time. 6:24.

"Damnit," he groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

He tried not to think of how he had a huge test in Algebra. He did his best to forget that the stupid Acuity Test was today. He bit his lip while trying to distract himself from the essay due in Language Arts 2nd hour that he hadn't even started. He didn't want to even think of what he'd do if Artemis finally took a freaking hint that he was Robin and let it slip to the team. Instead, he tried to think of Christmas. That was coming up… If it was the same as last year, Bruce would get him whatever he wanted before leaving on some business trip.

Dick always asked for something small because he didn't want to be a burden and he always felt awkward when he didn't know what he wanted. This year, he had his eyes on an MP4 and a box set of seasons one through five of South Park, but he really didn't want to ask for those. Bruce didn't approve of Comedy Central's 'failed attempt at humor' and Dick already had an IPod that worked just fine. All he truly wanted for Christmas was for Bruce to be home for the holidays and to have a mildly normal Christmas with the baking of cookies, the fancy fake tree, the decorating of before-mentioned tree…

Bruce would probably make up an excuse last moment though. He was always there Christmas Eve for the feast, but he'd never be there Christmas morning for some peculiar reason. This year would be different though, Dick was sure of it. His Christmas plots were cut short though when a familiar whirring sound tore through the air. Dick's blue eyes widened and his head snapped up, only to see beautiful emerald eyes inches from his. A smile flew to his lips.

"Wally…" he began to greet his favorite ginger.

The greeting was rudely interrupted as Wally's lips pressed gently to his. Dick truly forgot his real problems as he melted right into his sneakers, his eyes fluttering closed. He kissed back softly, bringing a hand up and setting it to Wally's pale neck, pulling him in closer. The redhead didn't hesitate to sit beside Dick on the bench, scooting closer than before, taking one pale hand into his left hand.

Moments like these were better than taking medicine. Who needs 'happy pills' when you have a loving boyfriend? When your head is soaring up above the clouds and your heart is racing in your chest, a light blush settling over your cheeks like dust over an old shelf, it's hard to be upset. When Wally pulled back, he just separated their lips, keeping his forehead pressed to the ebony's, keeping his eyes closed and breathing for a moment. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card, slipping it into Dick's hand.

As soon as the blue eyed boy went to read it, the ginger held his hand down and reconnected their lips again. Dick didn't mind having to wait. He enjoyed the warmth Wally gave off on cold mornings like this. And with the excitement, he didn't need to pace about to keep feeling his fingertips. His heart raced just as fast as it would've if he had been running, only this one had a bit more of a happy rhythm to it. When they parted, Dick knew it was too soon. He wanted to feel those lips forever, even if it meant suffocating under them.

"See you tonight Boy Wonderful," Wally whispered in a teasing voice, pressing one last playful kiss to Dick's lips before dashing away.

Dick sat there for a long while, smiling shyly and thinking before he remembered the card in his hands. Curiously, he opened it. On the inside, written in rainbow letters in cursive, were two words: _You're Beautiful_. Dick's smile grew, his cheeks darkening again. He set a weak hand to his heart and sighed lightly. Then, he flipped it over curiously.

_You're beautiful… now give this to someone else you think is beautiful. Pass it on _it read.

A picture of a little girl nervously hugging a heart as she stood next to a boy was doodled amateurly at the bottom, but it was a cute thought. Now Dick's mind was completely off school and Christmas. He was secretly plotting who to pass it on to now.

**[1] You know, popsicle, Smith-sicle, Grimm-sicle, Grayson-sicle? Means freeze to death or something.**

**When I got this card… oh yeah, already talked about that. I have to admit that I'm doubtful on this… but who cares? This is my 155****th**** story! *confetti* I'm closer to my goal of 200 stories by New Years~ So, review if you want. If you really want to do something though, go home right now and write '**_**You're Beautiful**_**' on a white card in cursive, and on the back, right 'pass it on'. Give it to someone randomly and soon, a bunch of kids will have their spirits lifted (: It made my day at least… And that says a lot. **

**-Francesca Annabeth Josephina the third… (damn, I need to think of new sign offs :p)**


End file.
